Immigrant Story: The Woodbender
by Captain Ash
Summary: Meet Naruto Uzumaki, fresh off the boat from Konoha with his family and ready to make it big in Republic City which isn't as easy as it sounds in a city full of prejudice to foreigners and benders alike.


Immigrant Story: The Woodbender

Legend of Korra and all related characters belong to Nickelodeon. Naruto and all related characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

It was a sunny day as a ship headed for Air Temple Island, right off the bay of Republic City. The sailors rushed about their work, securing lines and making sure it was safe for the passengers to get off. One of the sailors noticed a young man sleeping on a deck chair. He wore a leaf green flat cap, an dark orange t-shirt, a dark green vest, black pants, with black boots, and had a small green crystal necklace around his neck. He looked to be 16 and had spiky yellow hair that jutted from underneath his hat, with three marks across each cheek that resembled whiskers. Laying on his lap was a very simple wooden sword that looked like it also functioned as a cane, as it had a hooked handle on one end of it.

The sailor was about to say something to the boy when a boy with black hair and red eyes came running up to him. The boy looked to be a dead ringer for the boy on the deck chair, save the difference in hair color of course. He wore roughly the same thing the blonde wore, only in all black and with no hat.

"What're ya doing just laying about?! We're just about to make port and if ya don't get yer lazy arse up Tsunade-oba is likely to just leave ya here!" The dark haired young man said, his accent foreign to the sailor who just went back to his duties.

"Yeah, yeah, wake me when we get there Menma." The blond young man said in the same foreign accent, waving off the other boy and going back to sleep.

"Oh, Naruto? Dear brother o' mine?" Menma asked in a sweet tone as he leaned in close to Naruto's face. His half-brother mumbled a little in his sleep as his dark haired sibling then flipped his chair over.

"WE ARE THERE YA BLOODY IDIOT!" Menma yelled as Naruto tumbled out of the chair, now full awake.

"Alright Naruto, how much did ya have last night and how much did ya lose?" Menma asked, crossing his arms and glaring at his brother. Menma knew full well Naruto only gambled when he drank, and he only drank when there was gambling going on.

"Ya know I read somewhere that brothers can feel when the other's hurt. How come yer not in pain right now?" Naruto asked, as he got up, stretching a bit and totally ignoring his brother's question..

"Oh I _am_ in pain. In pain from the knowledge that one day yer gonna reproduce and make a new line a' defective Uzumaki's, and fer that I weep fer the future of the clan. Also that applies to twins ya git." Menma said as walked past Naruto and headed to the departing ramp. Naruto got up and followed his brother, grabbing his sword. The duo made their way to the other side of the ship to meet with their family, their aunt Tsunade Senju-Uzumaki and their adopted Shizune.

"Alright everyone, Pema is an old friend a' mine so I want all of ya on yer best behavior. And by all of ya I mean you Naruto." Tsunde said, as she looked over at her nephew. Tsunade was Naruto's mother's older sister, but she looked like a woman at least 10 years younger than her actual age and had an amazing figure.

"Don't worry mother, we'll make sure he won't embarass us." Shizune said, looking over at her blonde cousin.

"Why is it all of ya look at me like I'm some kinda walking disaster waitin' ta happen?" Naruto asked as he walked with his family.

"Need I remind ya about the incident with that nobleman's daughter?" Menma said as he walked past him.

"OH ONE TIME!" Naruto yelled, attracting a lot of attention.

**MEANWHILE ON AIR TEMPLE ISLAND**

* * *

"Korra I want you to be on your best behavior for these guests. Tsunade Senju is an old friend of Pema's and I don't want an incident with her family alright? If there's an incident with them, then there will be an incident with Pema and I don't want that. Am I clear?" Tenzin said as he paced back and forth in front of Korra.

"Okay, okay, I get it!" Korra said crossing her arms across her chest. She then got a curious look.

"Wait, family? As in more than one person? Why are they're staying here for so long?" Korra asked.

"Korra I've told you this at least 12 times. They're relocating from the Island of Konoha to Republic City and need time to find a home in the actual city, so Pema offered them a place here until they can find one." Tenzin said as Korra only got more curious.

Honestly the Avatar hadn't really been listening much when the news of the new arrivals to the island was announced by Pema, but with the time of their arrival coming closer, Korra found herself more interested.

"And who's coming with her again?" Korra asked, as Tenzin sighed.

"Her adopted daughter Shizune and her nephews Naruto Uzumaki and his half-brother Menma Namikaze. Like I said, try not to embarrass us." Tenzin said as he left the living room.

"Shouldn't you be giving this talk to the kids?" Korra called out after the airbending master.

"I already did!" Tenzin called back.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**In case you're wondering, the people of Konoha Island in this are very much based on the Irish with some Scottish and their culture is a kind of mix of Irish and Japanese. They all speak with an Irish accent. **


End file.
